runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Main Page
We should be thinking up a design for our logo. Any ideas? 08:18, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :Well, we have Jigo's original logo which was too big (and also could be easily cropped), and we have my version of RSW's logo. I don't have any ideas besides my version of RSW's. 15:44, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :Our current logo is pretty good, how about we have a poll saying that whether we should stick to it? 08:38, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::Sure. 23:46, 15 October 2007 (UTC) This logo's even better! 07:33, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Layout Someone should make the mainpage look different than the default look. 22:05, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :I did, I think it looks nice, but I don't know your opinions, feel free to change it back to the past revisions or edit it. Also, I can help you set the boxes for the Images and Articles of the month, I'm copying from my VisualBoy Advance Wiki and editing it accordingly, I hope you all like my work 17:03, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :It looks nice, but I think the blue boxes should have their text aligned to the left, rather than right. 20:19, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :Done :) 20:59, 30 November 2007 (UTC) : Spamming = Block, please stop. http://img111.imageshack.us/img111/6032/bt3sw5.png Done whoozy! 22:28, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Article of the Month Everyone who is an active user will notice that the first two AoMs have been Role Plays. At this rate, every AoM will be a Role Play! Solution? Make a separate box for the Role Play, like a summary box. Whenever we finish a Role Play, one of our admins or sysops or whatever writes down the summary of the latest role play, leaving the AoM box clear for proper articles. I think it's a great idea. --Fegaxeyl 09:11, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :I think that idea is excellent, we could get on it by the next month, speak with Chia to see if he wants to change the rules and make this, I will gladly make that box! 00:29, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::Or, we could have a effect, and have a random summary of a role-play. I think it's a good idea (Fegaxeyl's, not necessarily mine). 01:47, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Font Is there a reason the Main Page isn't using a "normal" font, like Times New Roman or Arial? The font we have now is kind of hard to read. 15:35, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :I agree. --Yunzhong Hou :I don't know how to change it, If you could explain me how to I would. 18:17, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::I've changed it. 22:55, 7 February 2008 (UTC) What the... I prefered the colour before. What colours should the main page have? Green - Like Before Grey - Now Other - I'll add it Well, whatever colour you decide on, please make it lighter so that the links stand out more and make the text black, OR make the links have a brighter color. Check out the color chart for your favorite background. --Yunzhong Hou I changed it, this is an option, you can revert. 17:23, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :I like the blue version. It has a good color scheme to it. --Yunzhong Hou ::Wow, things changed. Things really changed since I was last on this site. And I like the blue. :::I really don't like the light blue backgrounds. I think we should either use the previous colour or 2 colors from the Tango Desktop Project colour palette, which is really an icon palette, but the set of colors is nice.-- ChelseaFan528 18:15, 7 February 2008 (UTC) KISS Keep it simple, st**id. We shouldn't fill up the main page with unnecessary clutter; it makes it less appealing and less user-friendly. Check out these fiction wikia pages: main page archives help index And my user pages: user page portfolio page Hope this helps, Yunzhong Hou I know this has nothing to do with the mp but... I haff r3turn3d ph33r m3! 15:47, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Claim The front page infobox on the wiki says that we're still getting off the ground. Now that we have well over a thousand articles, is this really necessary? Perhaps we should change it to something else, i.e. "We look forward to growth". What does everyone think? --Fegaxeyl 11:36, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Sounds good. I changed it. 01:25, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Random Role Play Do we really need this? Role-plays are no where near an important feature on the site! And the descriptions barely fill up a 4th of the space! I say we do away with it!!! And if we do, I have a wonderful proposal to replace it with: A box that is filled with community tasks! Which would look something like this: We could add more tasks if need be. So... What do you think? 14:36, 2 August 2008 (UTC) The Random Roleplay was made to keep out Roleplays from the AotMs, we could add the box you propose, but removing the "Edit Stubs" thing, maybe replace it with "Help the free edit articles". 14:54, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Most of this information exists on the Main Page already, and some of it is quite obvious. And calling them "Tasks" is a little extreme. And since when has anything "taken up a 4th"? Andrew 16:40, 20 August 2008 (UTC) url You know, "Runescapefanfiction" is a pretty long title. Could you change it to just "runescapefanfic" or "runescapefanon"? —Mectrixctic (talk • ) forgot to sign this comment }|}}. :Changing the URL would be bad (there are a lot of links to this site, and then they potentially would not work anymore), and I'm not sure it can be done. Also, Wikia had a new policy that fan fiction wikis could not have "fanon" in their URL put in place shortly before this wiki was requested back in 2007 (long story, but fanon is distinctly different than fan fiction). 05:39, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Couldn't we redirect "runescapefanfic" to this, or vice versa?- Mectrixctic Colour Scheme OH MY GOD! It's changed into RuneScape Pre-schooler Fairy Tales! The front page has metamorphosed into a bizarre technicolour mix! This isn't really appropriate for our wiki - it's looks too, as the Americans call it, 'lame'. --Fegaxeyl 07:06, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Oh Em Jee Hey the first time I entered the wiki I got seizure. I think the colours should be less bright, or just matching. No offence but the front page doesn't have any 'taste' now. [Talk♦ 09:10, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I liked the main page the way it was - I hate those bright colours, it makes us look like hippies, which is the last thing I want. Although it was a great effort, I really don't like it. I'm going to revert it until we vote on whether we want the original or new. 15:44, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :There is no way we're going to use that color scheme. Too sporadic. 22:18, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Main Page Tweaks In light of the recent Main Page mishap, I have decided to propose another Main Page redesign, because I think the current design is heavy and boring. My new design not only gives the Main Page a light and airy feel, it adds some vital elements that were missing: a news box to post news without having to edit the Sitenotice, and a bulletin box to make things that are currently frozen, such as my RFA, active again. Yes, this design does kill the random roleplay box, but that box was introduced to keep roleplays out of the featured article debates. But with the bulletin box, this is no longer needed. This design also puts all the monthlies in one column, and the tutorial, news, and bulletin in another. This design makes more sense, because related items are grouped together. Oh, one more thing, I wasn't sure which color would be appropriate, so I made 5 versions: indigo, green, red, and teal. Light blue was added at Fegaxeyl's request. Okay, so know you probably want to see these. Well... 15:42, 4 June 2009 (UTC) *Click here to see proposed designs! What's your opinion about the design? A. I like the design; it belongs on the Main Page. B. I like the design, but not the color choices. Design new ones. C. I don't like it; but we do need a different design than the current one. D. I don't like it; keep the current one. E. I don't like it; keep the current one; but we do need the news box, etc. F. Indifferent Okay, if you chose "A", what color choice? A. Deep Indigo B. Forest Green C. Brick Red D. Ocean Teal E. Royal Blue Comments I really like the design, however I'm not totally decided on the colours. I'm leaning towards the Ocean Teal scheme as well as the green option; if you could create one that used light blues then I would be able to decide. Oh, and do you know how to make soft-edged (faded) boxes? They're used on the StarCraft wiki main page and I think they would look quite good here. --Fegaxeyl 15:59, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :I can take a peek at the coding, Feg. And I'll design a light blue one. 16:55, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, I looked at the coding and they have 7 borders piled on top of eachother to make a cascade effect. I don't think we can do so with the way we have the main page set up, as in we'd need a whole lot of complicated code. What I'm saying is we need and even more drastic change to make that happen, unfortunately. 17:03, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Royal Blue is up, check it out. 17:16, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Seeing as we have come to a consensus, I am changing the MP to the royal blue design. Ugozima 16:19, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Lack of active editors? Lately, it has seemed that I am the only active editor of this wiki (Other than the occasional 'Unregistered contributor'). Maybe we should think of some way we could attract more users? ''-Hyper86 '' 23:24, March 26, 2010 (UTC) "brushes cobwebs from editor's window" This wiki and its golden age lasted for a year and a half. We were a small group of people, passionate about fiction, and it was a brilliantly tight-nit community. We were massively cooperative and we commented and praised and included others in our work. But this could only last for a short time. The wiki thrived because its editors didn't have much to do; once schooling became too much of a distraction, they left it behind, as I did. Lighting never strikes twice. And this wiki is full of editors editing for their own satisfaction, and there is no community. I'd give up now, Smith. 15:48, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Toa, I do not agree. If anyone can make lightning strike twice, it's a group of determined fan fiction writers. This Wiki could easily reach a second "Golden age" if we put our minds to it. Just simple ideas, like the "recruitment drive" on my User page. Basically, it comes in three steps. #Pre-write an invitation to the wiki, such as this: Hey there If you like writing fanfiction, the Runescape Fan Fiction Wiki is for you. It runs like a normal wiki, where you can create pages, edit them, add images, etc., except that the contents are all fictional! Your only limit is your own imagination. There are plenty of community-driven ways to flex your creative muscles, with competitions, story serials and role playing events organized at regular intervals. So come on aboard, we'd love to have you a part of our bustling community! http://runescapefanfiction.wikia.com 2. Copy this message. 3. Paste it onto random RuneScape Wiki users talk pages. Even if 1/10 decided to join, it would be worth it. Anyone willing to devote time and effort into creating a website for RuneScape information is just a stone's throw away from dedicating time and effort into fan fiction. Coroxn 22:47, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I've been looking in now and then, and I really have to admit that the Wiki is now alive and well. In the sixth months since I called the Wiki dead, you have resurrected it. Good job. Thanks, and have fun. Smith. 08:57, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys, about the page title... The Page Title is hard to describe. When you google "RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki", and you see the lines of text you click on before going into the wiki, it says "RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki is a community site that anyone can contribute to. Discover, share and add your knowledge!". There are a few problems with this. One, it's the default. The trademark of a bad wiki is to stick with the default page title. Second, it's a fanfiction wiki; you can't really discover, share or add your knowledge at all, because it's all fictional. I think it should be changed Asap. Coroxn 22:59, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Good point, Coroxn. Although, consider this: You can add your knowledge of creative writing by adding new pages! We need a new one, though, you're right. Karshí 07:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Front page contest Please could we change the front page contest? It's a bit impolite to put up users of the wiki for a popularity contest without their consent. I'm sure that SuperScientist agrees that he doesn't want to come onto the wiki and see that he has no votes. I know I don't want to myself, after all. :) Karshí 07:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Definitely seconding what Karshí said. Most authors(well, you are writing these articles after all) to see that they are not very popular at all. This wouldn't bother me or a few others but most are severely struck by this. Besides, everyone is great at something and popularity contests are ultimately unfair (I would vote for almost everyone up there if I had the chance =P, I mean seriously; Superscientist p0wnz the fake RS updates and Karshí himself is a pretty good fake-er =D). Psst, I'm not whining here - I had the most votes. =P --Berus 01:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Heh, thanks =D That makes me feel loved, not that realism is what I'm going for with my articles xD. I am quitting the wiki though, so I don't mind too much. (Got a bit tired with the way RuneScape is headed, y'see) I might visit occasionally, but until then, see y'all. Karshí 06:50, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Community I think we need a community project. A huge, massive project that we can all devote our time, skill, and efforts into. This really worked for Chia, Evildude, Fegaxeyl, Mr Garrison, and the rest and I think it would make this Wiki more fun. I know individual projects are fun but they aren't nearly as cool as when you work in a group. So yeah, any ideas for a massive project we can do? I'm fresh out of cool ones, I think we should have the giant pink hippo invasion. Rawr. --Berus 02:06, October 14, 2010 (UTC) A message from an oldie Wow, you guys certainly seem to have been busy here. I've been revisiting this site intermittently over the last few years and it seemed to have failed. But I came back today and it seems to have recovered completely. You active editors appear to be professional and producing high-quality work. The revamping of the main page is fantastic and very professional. I've only had a glimpse of some of the work here; I haven't had the time to really analyse what has been produced here and offer specific comments for every editor. But what I can say is that you all seem to be producing very good work and I implore you to keep up with it. It's been a while since I had any interest in playing RuneScape or writing fan fiction for it, so I doubt I'll ever be an active member of the community again. I won't be helping to grow the wiki as my interests are elsewhere, but I'd like to encourage all you imaginative and fantastic writers to keep up with it. You'll be helping yourself develop your writing skills, and you'll create a legacy for future editors and readers to enjoy and aspire to. Finally, I'd like to reiterate how great it is to see the community thriving again. And I'd like to encourage you with community projects. They really helped knit us together when us, the Oldie Gang, were working on the wiki; I can guarantee you'll discover creative partnerships, create new ideas, and lay the foundations for a whole new mythos (like how our Runiverse exploded out of our early roleplays). Good work and good luck! Fegaxeyl 13:48, December 27, 2010 (UTC) We're not quite as shiny as the golden age of the wiki, but we're doing our best! We have several creative people here who are really coming up with some great fiction that even Jagex would be proud of. Thank you very much for stopping by Feggy :) I hope you can rejoin us sometime in the future! - Berus 06:22, January 1, 2011 (UTC) 2011 DISCUSS THE FUTURE OR ROBOTS WILL DESTROY YOU. >:D But seriously, we need to talk about the future. I and Valencia have decided to try out making a new wiki to see if we can make it shiny, cleaner, and more fun to contribute RS Fiction than this one. We are aiming to get rid of all the clutter on this wiki and pave the way for newer users to create awesome articles! At the same time, this seems slightly elitist (as pointed out by Hyper) because it means that we're trying to root out the "lower quality" articles. I do want to say this is not really the case, I just think that we should get rid of the older articles that don't get any attention nowadays. Of course, if the owner really cared about the article, they could repost it on the new wiki! :) (after paying 900$ (just kidding)). I'm starting to ramble.. Bleh.. Discuss plans/projects for 2011 here! :D - Berus 06:22, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm Well how about we can keep this for Story Serials, TBAs and all of that, and the other one for Quest, Areas, etc... or we can do it vice versa. ~Antelope/Valencia~ Valencia x Satoko. | Page * Talk * Support | 06:54, January 1, 2011 (UTC) No. I personally think that this is a bad idea. I mean, without the hard work of this wiki's creators, I doubt any of us would be here. We can't just totally abandon this wiki's history. I mean, the more we write, the more we attract, the more we're keeping it alive. We start a new wiki, not only are we having to deal with the unattractive chore of moving every single article we ever made to a new wiki, which, even with copy and paste, could take hours, we're cutting the lifeblood of this site. One of the best things about this wiki is the old articles, because their not just stories. They're keeping their writers alive, remembered. If we keep at this, keep the constant cycle of new users through the site, keep it alive, there's a chance, the smallest chance that it'll be here after we're gone, that we can be remembered by the stories we wrote, the things we created. Even if we could achieve that without the fantastic foundation this wiki has, which I doubt, which I doubt we could, don't you think the creators of this Wiki should deserve that chance as well? I mean, clearing clutter? I don't think that's a problem, I especially don't think that the fact that there's thousands of articles on this wiki is preventing new users from creating their own! Do you really think the move is beneficial enough for the work it would involve? Necessary, even? Or do you just want to have all the hard work here, with the added bonus of you being stamped the creator? [[User:Coroxn|'Coroxn']] [[User talk:Coroxn|'Talk']] 'Pros And Cons Of Move' 'Pros' *Would forsake old articles, giving Wiki users more space 'Cons' *Would take days and days of hard work. *This time would take away from actual contributing. *Users who missed the move will think the Wiki has suddenly died. *New users who come here will think this a dead Wiki and will leave. *Forsaking all the hard work of this wiki's forefathers. *Losing thousands of articles Main Page Poll Third from the sun is gospel, at least in the Runiverse. See Gieli System. Smith. 23:19, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Dead or Alive? Still Running? Hello, yes, I have just joined and by the small numbers and old posts I would like to know is this wikia still running or is it dead. That would really suck since I love fan fiction. I have went to the other fiction wikia and it is very small. All in all, Is this one still running? I appreciate the time you took in reading this. -Doggy Back From The Dead! (Sorta...) Hey guys. Im back! I just wanna apologise for my sudden disappearance almost a year ago mainly because of my 'Big Exam Year'. So yeah I'll be around for awhile now. I haven't kept in touch with so many people for so long, like my old buddies Howiter1 and Berus. If you guys can see this then..... sup. I may not be too sure but for those who don't really know me, I have been around during the time of Chiafriend12, Fegaxeyl and Ugozima. Really great people then. Anyways, I'm back to create more shizz =P Tabez ~ Perception of the Oldies Now that a good few generations of users have passed since the 'original' editors moved on, do you guys have any particular impressions of the styles, attitudes and characters of 'oldies' like myself, Chia, Ugo, Jigo, Mr Garrison, The Evil Dude, ToaB? Feg 21:48, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Looking for Collaborations/Projects to Contribute To Hello! I've just returned from a long hiatus from this wiki and I'm looking to see if anyone is looking to collaborate on a new project or if they have any ongoing projects they're looking for people to add to. I'm also interested in trying to help improve the wiki if someone is focusing on that and has a plan. Send me a message on my wall or right here to get in touch.